1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for securing articles of luggage against sliding and tipping in motor vehicle trunks, comprising a quadrilateral base frame for setting upon the floor of a trunk space, of which the frame pieces are assembled from telescopic parts which are insertable into each other, which parts are slideable in their lengthwise direction with respect to each other, and which parts can be securely clamped in place with respect to each other in a defined state of displacement, with spacer arms provided in the area of each of the four frame corners respectively, extending vertically over the base frame plane, with the spacer arms having in their upper area pair-wise joined and essentially parallel to the base frame oriented telescopic bars, and with a least one transverse bar which connects two opposing telescopic bars with each other, which transverse bar is slideable along these telescopic bars and securely clampable thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles transported in the trunk of a motor vehicle without being secured can, while driving around curves or upon application of brakes, tip over or to slide back and forth in the trunk space. Besides the nuisance of the sounds occurring thereby, the articles themselves or their content can be damaged. Further, there is the danger that the articles freely moveable in the trunk space pose, in the event of a motor vehicle collision, a substantial danger of injury to the persons located within the passenger space of the motor vehicle. In order to minimize these disadvantages, it is already been known to provide a device for preventing items of luggage from slipping or tipping in motor vehicle trunks of the above described type (DE-39 00 112 A1), of which the vertical cross-bars are constructed as telescope tubes and of which the telescope rods are formed as hangers, which bridge over two adjacent cross-bars. The hanger cross-pieces are there connected with each other via at least one telescopable transverse rod, wherein the transverse rod with its ends is slideable along the hanger cross-piece and by means of a releasable tensioning device are clampable thereupon. The telescopic parts of the base frame are pairwise crosswise or diagonally welded with each other. They are only connectable or fastenable stepwise in various positions which are oriented the same distance from each other. The known device is deficient not only in its complexity of manufacture because of the large number of various parts and various means for connecting the various parts to each other, but also in its manipulability and stability.